


Rescue

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Battle Couple, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: Starscream crashes and Megatron stakes his claim.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Feels so good to be writing these two again! Happy megastar week everyone 😂💕

Megatron watched Starscream corkscrew toward the ground with his spark in his throat. Starscream and his armada had been raining fiery death upon the battlefield, scattering the Autobot forces and wreaking havoc in a magnificent display Megatron could spend all cycle watching if he had the chance. Megatron hadn’t seen the shot that took Starscream out—the glancing blow from an Autobot ground-to-air cannon that tore through the tip of Starscream’s wing and threw him into a wild spin—but he saw him streak fire across the Iacon sky and didn’t hesitate before leaping into the air, transforming, and flying after him. 

The jet’s trail was easy to follow. He found him in a smouldering crater, already transformed and repelling a squad of Autobots with one sonic pulse cannon. At the sound of Megatron’s rotors, the Autobots looked up in terror. The cowards had thought to pick off the Decepticon second-in-command while he was damaged and alone, only to land themselves in the sights of The Slag-Maker himself. Megatron felt no pity for them. He blasted some from the air before transforming and landing heavily in front of his seeker. He drew his swords and slashed at the few Autobots foolish enough to stay and try to fight the Lord of the Decepticons. Starscream picked off the ones who fled with precise shots from his cannon. 

By the time Megatron had run his sword through the final Autobot’s spark, Starscream had made it to his feet and limped to Megatron’s side. Megatron gave him a sharp look. The seeker was damaged from his fall, one arm hanging limp at his side while he cradled his middle with the other. One of his cannons had snapped off and there were places where his armour had cracked that were sparking. His wing-tip sported a smouldering hole, blackened around the edges. 

“You have my most heartfelt gratitude, Lord Megatron,” Starscream rasped. A smudge of energon highlighted his split lip with neon pink. With a hiss, he straightened his spine. Megatron averted his optics for long enough for the proud jet to gather himself, using the time to flick energon off his swords and kick the corpse of an Autobot who had fallen too close to his foot. 

“I have no use for gratitude,” Megatron growled. “Only results.” He didn’t need to look at Starscream to know the jet was glaring daggers into his back. “Can you fly?” 

“I…”

Megatron sheathed his blades and whirled on Starscream. Starscream tottered a step backward and Megatron chased him. He grabbed Starscream’s wing and turned him so he could get a better look at the damaged tip. Starscream shuddered at the touch and bit his lip. 

“You need to report to a medic at once,” Megatron said after examining the wound. 

“I don’t need—”

“Are you arguing with me, Starscream?” 

For one exhilarating instant Starscream’s optics burned with outrage before he masked his true feelings with a look of false submission. Megatron loved those moments when his feral seeker showed how vicious and volatile he really was. 

“Of course not, Master,” Starscream said, his gaze lowered now. 

Megatron grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye once more. 

“Do not lie to me,” he growled. “I won’t rescue you a second time.” 

“Megatron,” Starscream snarled. Megatron’s black spark burned when Starscream flashed his sharp teeth. 

“Good,” Megatron purred. “Direct that anger toward the Autobots and you might survive this battle.” He rubbed that smudge of energon on Starscream’s lip with his thumb, making Starscream gasp. Around them, the chaos and noise of the battlefield continued on, but Megatron and Starscream stood in a silence apart from it, in the eye of the storm, where only they existed. Megatron’s sensors focused entirely on Starscream; he could hear the whine of Starscream’s high-powered, over-clocked engines, feel the searing hot air being pumped from his vents as it caressed Megatron’s armour. He pressed his thumb harder against the cut on Starscream’s lip and drank in the little gasp of pain his pretty seeker let escape. Then Starscream, ever unpredictable, leaned into Megatron’s touch and let his optics flutter closed. 

_That’s right_ , Megatron wanted to tell him. _You may snarl and bite, but you know who you belong to, don’t you?_

He covered Starscream’s lips with his own, relishing the way Starscream’s frame jerked before he accepted Megatron’s kiss and leaned into him. Megatron licked at Starscream’s torn lip, tasting his energon, and then pressed deeper. Starscream opened up for him perfectly and Megatron thrust his tongue into his mouth and claimed what was his. 

It couldn’t last, of course. The battle raging around the pair called to them. Megatron intended to shed a great deal more Autobot energon before he got to enjoy his reward. 

“Go,” he ordered. “Get your wing fixed. I want you back in the air within a quarter-joor.”

Another wave of Autobots was incoming, and this time they had brought their titan-sized Omega superweapons. He needed Starscream aloft and commanding his squadrons of deadly flyers to take those behemoths down. 

“Yes sir,” Starscream sighed. 

Megatron slid his hand down to the back of the seeker’s neck and held. “Survive this,” he said. “And then come to me.” 

“Yes,” Starscream said with a grin, bloodlust clear in his hazy optics. “Yes, Lord Megatron.” 


End file.
